AVENTURES-Opening
by Yuma Kurotsuki
Summary: Pour ma première fanfic, je vous propose un petit aperçu du passé de chacun des personnages de la série tel que je l'imagine dans mon petit cœur de fan Prévu pour 4 ou 5 chapitre. /!\ Allusions à la torture et à la Mort
1. Chapter 1

**Alors, bonjour à tous! pour ma première fanfiction sur Aventure, j'ai décidé de vous présenter un aperçu du passé des quatre protagoniste de Aventure (-Bravo pour l'originalité! -Tais-toi moi même!) Je sais que ça a été fait et refait mais... well quoi, c'est mon premier écrit sur la série donc ça me tenait à cœur de la publier.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété du grand, de l'unique Mahyar (dieu sur Terre pour les intimes), de Krayn (Grunlek) et des YouTubeurs Bob Lennon (Bob, Fred et Seb du Grenier (Shin et Théo). Allez les voir sur la chaine Bazar du grenier, c'est juste excellent!**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture et m'excuse d'avance d'avoir décrit les protagonistes de manière bien plus héroïque que ce qu'ils sont dans la série originel (petites filles, puits... tout ça...^^'). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Bisou bisou!**

 **Prologue**

Le Soleil avait dépassé la ligne d'horizon du cratère depuis environ une vingtaine de minutes, le ciel semblait encore suffisamment clair pour permettre de progresser sur les chemins sans réels dangers autre qu'un caillou dans la chaussure. Néanmoins, le fond de l'air, frais et une aussi splendide qu'inquiétante lune gibbeuse couleur cœur-de-pigeon, annonçaient déjà la venue de la mauvaise saison. Quelques étoiles éparses éclairaient la partie la plus à l'est du ciel d'un éclat lointain de cristal froid. Un très jeune adulte s'était assis sur le bord du talus, dos au champ familiale. Une faucille rouillée sur les genoux, il s'amusait à les compter les yeux émerveillés, somnolant dans la tranquille quiétude de ce crépuscule de fin d'été.

Un bruit montant de galop lui fis relever la tête. Un fracas assourdissant de plaques, de métal les hennissements des chevaux se mêlaient aux aboiements des chiens pour former un boucan infernal. Tétanisé, le paysan vit alors surgir à l'extrémité du chemin une horde de cavaliers comme sortis d'un autre monde, cavalant à bride abattu dans sa direction. Sur leur talons, une meute de chiens de chasse aux regard dégénéré, la langue pendant sur le côté du museau dévoilant des crocs jaunes saillant. Il s'agissait sans doute des plus gros molosses que le grand ado n'ait jamais aperçut, il n'eut que le temps de se faire cette remarque alors que tout le sang se retirait de son visage sous le choque de la terreur. L'un des arrivant en tête de file leva une main ganté de fer et lâcha un puissant :

 _"-Ho! »_

Qui fit aussitôt ralentir toute la colonne avant qu'elle ne s'immobilise définitivement devant le garçon. Ce dernier, toute fonctions mentales désactivées par l'affolement ne pu que se laisser tomber à genoux, les yeux rivés au sol. Le cavalier ayant donné l'ordre de s'arrêter l'interpella, menaçant :

 _« -Halte-là paysan ! Qui es-tu ? Décline ton nom et les raisons de ta présence sur ce chemin. »_

Encore sous le choque, le pauvre homme mit une seconde à comprendre que les inquiétant personnages bardés de métal n'étaient pas des assaillants et encore moins des créatures impies mais bel et bien des chevaliers ! Et même, à en juger l'armure dorée de certains d'entre aux et le blason qui y était frappé : des paladins, ayant jurés allégeance à l'Église de la Lumière. S'inclinant encore plus bas, le paysan béguaiya ces quelques mots :

 _« -Mes excuses M'sire, veuillez avoir l'obl'geance de m'pardonner ma surprise. On voit pas souvent des chevaliers ici..._

 _-Cesse de paraphraser !_ , s'énerva le chef de la horde en pointant une lance renforcée en direction de sa gorge, _Et réponds plutôt à mes questions. Ainsi tu t'épargneras, peut-être, une douloureuse visite au bûcher. »_

Un ricanement courut dans les rangs, aussi prétentieux que méprisant, glaçant. Le jeune homme sembla se liquéfier sur place et enchaîna aussi rapidement que possible :

 _« -A v'tre service M'sir l'Inquisiteur. Faut pas m'en vouloir, ch'uis juste un pauvre paysan qu'a pas finit sa journée, honnête travailleur en plus... »_

La pointe de la pique interrompit sa déclamation, suivit d'une injonction claire prononcée d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

 _« -Ton nom._

 _-B... Bran..._

 _-Bien...,_ l'intonation se fit aimable ce qui, paradoxalement, la rendit encore plus imposante, _Dis moi... « Bran », as-tu dans les environs le vagabond que nous poursuivons ? Un hérétique qu'il nous faut purifier._

 _-Ah... Je... Un grand freluquet aux cheveux longs ? »_

Un éclat d'intérêt passa dans le regard du paladin en dépits de l'ombre portée par sa visière :

 _« -... oui..., souffla-t-il, Quand ?_

 _-Quéques... quéques heures p'tre... juste avant qu'sonne l'ang'lus au village m'sir, j'le jurais._

 _-On le rattrape._ , une pointe de satisfaction pointait dans la voix de l'individu alors il brandit sa lance en se tournant vers ses hommes, _Il a moins d'une heure d'avance ! Nous le rattraperons avant la nuit ! Sus à l'hérésie ! »_

Ce à quoi répondit un fracas d'épées frappées contre des boucliers.

 _« -Si j'puis m'permettre M'sir, osa l'imprudent, Z'êtes un peu nombreux pour une proie. C'est quéquechose de dang'reu ? On risque un danger au village ? »_

Le noble se tourna lentement vers lui et le dévisagea des pieds à la tête comme s'il avait déjà oublié sa présence. Puis il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et lâcha avec un geste théâtral de la main :

 _« -Un « danger » ? Mais la lune est rouge mon ami ! Cours t'enfermer chez ta pisseuse, cette nuit pourrait être celle du Diable en personne ! »_

Et il repris son rire amusé, nimbé d'une étrange lumière par la lune tandis que dans un sursaut d'instinct de conservation l'adolescent s'enfuyait ventre-à-terre à travers les buissons.

Le gibier était localisé, l'Inquisition lancée.

La chasse pouvait commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite de mon prologue, axée sur le grand Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Ce chapitre est plus long et plus violant, j'ai eut plaisir à l'écrire. Le prochain sera Grunlek je pense.**

 **Bonne lecture! 3**

 **Le mage**

Un hurlement animal retentit dans l'air immobile du début de nuit. L'homme releva la tête, alarmé. Il avait entamé sa descente des pentes feuillus de la forêt d'un air plutôt serein, uniquement attentif à ne pas commettre un faux pas, il était à la recherche d'un petit cours d'eau au côtés duquel attendre l'aube mais le cris qu'il venait d'entendre avait ruiné tout ses espoirs de passer la nuit tranquillement. De _passer_ la nuit tout court. Un deuxième aboiement résonna, plus proche encore. Balthazar ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à tergiverser et soulevant les plis de sa longue tunique terne, commença sa course effréné vers le bas de la vallée. Il savait. Il savait bien sûr qu'agir ainsi revenait à commettre une incommensurable stupidité, qu'il ne pouvait qu'attirer ses ennemis à le prendre en chasse mais il refusait de se laisser surprendre à un endroit où il ne serrais pas à son avantage. Du haut d'une longue pente glissante où la moindre chute pourrais se révéler fatale par exemple.

Serrant convulsivement son bâton pour ne pas risquer de le lâcher, il accéléra encore et réussi malgré une faible constitution physique à éviter tout les arbres qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Un halètement le surpris, ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés collés à ses tempes ne lui permirent pas de discerner avec précision la masse musculeuse du chien de chasse qui se jetait sur lui touts crocs, toutes griffes dehors. Par pur réflexe le fugitif leva son bras pour se protéger le visage. Le choc fut rude, les mâchoires de la bête se refermèrent sur son avant-bras et le sera à lui broyer les os avant de l'entraîner en culbute dans la pente.

 _« -Meeeeeeerde ! »_ , fut tout ce qu'il trouva le temps de siffler avant que le poids de son agresseur ne le fasse basculer.

S'en suivit de longues et angoissantes secondes pendant lesquelles Balthazar ne fut soumis qu'à la seule force de la gravité. Le clébard avait heureusement lâché son bras en comprenant qu'il venait de se précipiter dans la pente avec sa proie. Les joues et les membres écorchés par sa descente effrénée, l'homme sentit le sol disparaître brusquement de sous son corps.

Sous le choque de la terreur un voile rouge se posa sur sa vision le temps sembla se figer autours de lui alors même qu'il chutait pour de bon. Une voix résonna dans sa tête, familière bien que hautaine : la sienne.

« _**Toute cette histoire me semble bien mal engagée, Balthazar...**_

 _-Je m'étonnais aussi que tu n'ai pas déjà rappliqué la panique t'attire d'habitude. Que me vaut cette... honneur ?_ , cracha le fugitif, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

 _ **-« Rappliqué » ?**_ , la voix outragée sonnait avec une pointe de malice. _**Aurais-tu déjà oublié que quoi que tu fasses je serais toujours là ?**_

 _-Que me veux-tu ? »_ , soupira-t-il, faussement désinvolte, espérant ainsi masquer à « l'Autre » la terreur qu'il lui inspire.

Une tentative vouée à l'échec, il l'entends rire sous cape avant qu'il ne reprenne sur un ton inchangé :

 _ **« -Que veux-je... t'offrir plutôt ? Tu sais que toutes tes rêves me sont accessibles.**_

 _-Parles plutôt de_ _ **tes**_ _rêves ! Pour toi je ne suis que l'obstacle qui te maintient hors de ce monde_

 _ **-En es-tu si sûr ? Je pourrais... te sauver la vie. Là. Maintenant. Laisses moi t'offrir des ailes**_ , susurra le tentateur, _**Ceux de notre espèce ne tombe pas. »**_

Pendant un seconde, Balthazar sentit sa volonté vaciller, occupée à la fois à le retenir et à peser un pour et un contre qui n'allait pas en sa faveur. Lui faire confiance n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée...

 _ **« -Je pourrais t'emmener loin, loin de ces contrés où tu t'es trop fait connaître. Là où ni Inquisition ni personne n'irais jamais te chercher... »**_

La décision était à porté de main, séduisante. Mais presque instantanément le mort en sursis compris que cette impression de plénitude ne venait pas de lui mais de celui qui tentait de le convaincre qui avait profité de son moment de faiblesse pour creuser dans ses défenses mentales. S'en rendant compte, tout lui sembla bien plus facile. Écartant sans ménagement l'intrus de ses pensés qu'il avait contaminé, le voyageur en un sursaut désespéré leva son bâton qu'il avait réussi à conservé durant toute sa descente. Celui-ci plia violemment mais finit par sa coincer avec un tremblement puissant entre deux souches. Quand le rescapé ouvrit les yeux, il se balançait par un bras à près de cinq mètres du sol, un peu secoué mais bien vivant. Découvrant le vide sous ses pieds, il s'exclama aussi choqué que soulagé :

 _« -Bin mon gars ! »_

Remarquant que son bâton commençait à produire des craquements inquiétant il se hâta de gagner l'à-pic avant de se laisser glisser à terre sans la moindre précipitation. Ironie du sort, il atterrit, assez rudement tout de même, à moins de trente centimètre du ruisseau à côté duquel il avait escompté passer la nuit avant que l'attaque des chiens ne change la donne. Estima les dégâts qu'avait subis son arme de fortune au bout de laquelle une pierre rougeoyante était enchâssée.

 _« -Si c'est pas malheureux._ , grommela-t-il à moitié pour se rassurer, _Vu son prix, j'aimerais éviter de perdre ce truc à la troisième utilisation. »_

Il manqua de trébucher sur le corps brisé et ensanglanté de son agresseur et su alors que le reste de la meute n'allait plus tarder, excitée par l'odeur de la Mort, qu'il n'avait définitivement pas le temps de chercher un abris viable. Coupant fermement son esprits à la voix cynique et désabusée de « l'Autre » il entrepris de se concentrer, de fixer son attention sur l'énergie l'entourant...

Une minute passa ainsi dans le silence le plus complet. Heureusement, ses poursuivants ne faisaient pas preuve d'une grande discrétion, il les entendis bien avant de les voir. Et quand la meute se tînt, menaçante sur la partie surplombante du petit ravin, Balthazar pris le temps de les accueillir, un sourire narquois, presque cruel aux lèvres :

 _« -Chers amis, je vous sens... brûlant de joie à l'idée de m'avoir retrouvé. »_

Et alors que la gemme de son bâton semblait virer à l'incandescence, il l'orienta en direction de ses adversaires. Un déluge de flamme sortit au niveau de la pierre suivit d'un formidable souffle de brasier qui illumina le visage du jeune mage de feu, extatique, sous l'emprise d'une intense fascination pour les flammes qu'il venait de créer. Plus haut, c'était l'Apocalypse. Les chiens hurlaient de douleur, leurs aboiement se transformaient en geignements pitoyables, une odeur de poil et de chaire carbonisés épaississait l'air ambiant. Plusieurs animaux rendus fous par la douleur se jetèrent même de la hauteur et se tuèrent en heurtant violemment le sol avec un bruit mat.

Concentré sur les effets de son sort, Balthazar ne remarqua qu'à la dernière seconde qu'un petit groupe rescapés du bûcher le chargeait à revers. Il réussit in-extremis à parer l'attaque. Les crocs du monstre encore couvert de cendres se refermèrent sur son bâton et son poids le fit s'écraser en arrière, il se retrouva en une demi seconde, coincé sous le molosse tentant autant que peu se faire de maintenir loin de lui les mâchoires de l'abomination à l'aide de son bouclier de fortune. Encore une fois, le bois émis un gémissement de mauvais augure avant de se briser net sous la pression en plein milieu. Aussitôt, le molosse raffermit son emprise et plongea ses crocs dans l'épaule du pyromage.

 _« -Sale... bâtard ! »_ , siffla-t-il

Et il réussit malgré sa position, à planter l'un des bouts cassés de son bâton dans l'épaule de la bête. Celle-ci à peine dérangée par la blessure, secoua la tête de droite à gauche, déchiquetant un peu plus la chaire de sa proie en dépit de ses hurlements de douleur. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de son maître ne le rappel à l'ordre, sèche et puissante.

L'Inquisiteur et ses hommes avaient suivis le bord du dénivelé et arrivaient maintenant à hauteur du combat une quinzaine d'homme en plus des trois chiens survivant. Tandis que son agresseur le libérait pour courir rejoindre son propriétaire d'un trot allègre, quoique légèrement boiteux, Balthazar réussi à se redresser à genoux, la main comprimant son épaule déchiquetée, tentant de freiner l'hémorragie. Il affichait un air totalement résigné. Un des cavaliers soupire :

 _« -Tsss... La chasse est trop facile avec les chiens, ça ôte tout plaisir s'ils nous mènent à un gibier qui ne se débat plus._

 _-« Trop facile » ?_ , cracha un autre en désignant l'espace autour de lui et en surplomb, _Ce bâtard d'infidèle a carbonisé les trois quart de la meute !_

 _-Ce ne sont que des chiens._ , temporisa leur chef, _Aucune importance. »_

Puis il fis faire volte-face à sa monture pour s'avancer jusqu'à l'objet de leur traque.

 _« -Celui-là en revanche..._ , il se pencha, épée dégainée pour poser cette même question : _Ton nom._

 _-Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, pyromage de la Tour Rouge._ , en dépit de ses blessures et de son visage baissé, sa voix restait claire, _Je sais que je n'ai jamais achevé ma formation et que vous n'appréciez guère les mages mais je suis dans mes droits les plus stricts. Souhaitez-vous réellement créer un incident diplomatique entre l'ordre des Inquisiteur et la guilde des Mages ? »_

Ce que démentit le paladin avec une petite révérence théâtrale :

 _« -Il est vrais que votre profession et votre... passif nous répugne, pyromage mais nous ne traquons que l'Hérésie. Ce que vous acceptez en vous en est un bel exemple, nécessitant une purification... immédiate. »_

Les épaules du mage s'affaissèrent un peu, son dernier espoir venait de disparaître. A la même seconde, son ombre sembla s'étendra de manière non-naturelle, un souffle glacial se répandit aux alentours et les torches des soldats vacillèrent, menaçant de se faire souffler. Tous se retournèrent sur le blessé qui, tête baissé, lâcha un murmure terrifiant :

 _ **« -Ainsi... vous voulez me l'enlever, nous séparer...**_? La voix de Balthazar demeurait inchangée mais un profond dédains teintait chacune de ses paroles, il n'était plus le même, _**Stupides humains ignorant... IL EST A MOI ! IL**_ **EST** _ **MOI ! »**_

C'était affolant toute la chaleur du ravin semblait avoir été aspirée, les torches les plus proches s'étaient éteintes. L'un des chiens poussa un long hurlement, les autres s'enfuirent, les chevaux renâclèrent et leur cavalier eux-même n'aurait su le leur reprocher. Seul l'Inquisiteur garda son calme pour s'adresser à « l'Autre » :

 _« -Cet homme n'est pas à toi, démon. Tu n'es pour lui qu'un parasite qui ronge son âme et sa rédemption. Au nom de l'Église de la Lumière, disparaît ! Retourne dans les limbes de l'Enfer et libère ton hôte ! »_

Un rire hystérique secoua la créature qui avait pris possession de Balthazar, deux yeux incandescent, rouge-sang aux pupilles fendues se posèrent sur son interlocuteur et alors que ses canines s'allongeaient en crocs, elle siffla :

 _ **« -Que sais-tu de moi ? Que sais-tu de lui ? Et que sais-tu de l'Enfer ? Rien ! Rien ! Rien ! Tu es risibles, Inquisiteur. Je m'interroge cependant, comptes-tu réellement l'emporter sans combattre ?**_

 _-Malheureusement ça me semble compromis._ , concéda-t-il en calmant sa monture, _Tenez-vous prêts !_ , hurla-t-il à ses hommes, _Il arrive ! »_

Une explosion de flammes noya ses dernières paroles, illuminant la nuit du ravin.


	3. Chapter 3

**hOi! la suite de ma fanfiction sur aventures et sans doute le chapitre le plus "tout publique" que j'ai écris à ce sujet. Il me plais bien car Grunlek est un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement (en tout cas le seul avec qui j'accepterai de voyager) surement parce qu'il est le plus "humain" de tous et le plus arrangeant. (-Tu peux leur dire que c'est juste parce que tu sais pas cuisiner... -Même pas vrais d'abord! T^T)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture. :)**

 **Ma prochaine victime sera Shin. 3**

 **Le nain**

La nuit était tombante, les ombres : étendues. Accrochées aux arches des avenues, des lanternes ouvragés dispensaient leurs lumières à intervalles régulières. Insuffisantes pour qu'un œil humain puisse percer l'obscurité mais tout le monde sait que les semi-hommes sont nyctalopes. Dans l'ancienne citée naine de Krayn, l'activité ne faiblissait jamais. Elle était devenue au cours des siècle un passe incontournable des routes commerciales et s'était enrichit par la vente de métaux et de pierres arrachés aux entrailles des montagnes, d'armes ouvragés et de recueils de magie antique. Elle était littéralement creusée dans la roche et la terre des monts de la frontière et s'enfonçait si profondément dans l'obscurité que certain de ses habitants y étaient nés puis morts sans jamais apercevoir la lumière du Soleil. Les bâtiments en eux-même étaient un véritable chef-d'œuvre d'architecture, taillés d'un seul bloc dans la pierre d'origine de la caverne, ils s'étendaient sur des lieux et des lieux à perte de vue. Des colonne de cristaux et métaux précieux s'élevaient jusqu'à la voûte qu'ils soutenaient sans faillir depuis la naissance de la ville. S'il existait sept merveilles dans les terres du Cratère à voir avant de mourir, Krayn était de celles-là. La citée était habitée par des nains en grande majorité mais la diversité qui régnait parmi les voyageurs, commerçants et résidant occasionnels était à peine croyable du point de vue d'un observateur extérieur. Les portes de la citée étaient ouvertes à qui en payait la taxe d'entrée ici, nous étions en zone neutre afin de favoriser les échanges, aucun des conflits étrangés à la ville ne pouvaient se poursuivre entre ses murs. De ce fait, des elfes de différentes natures côtoyaient des orcs, qui eux même toléraient des hommes et des élémentaires. Les inquisiteurs se contentaient de détourner la tête en croisant un être d'essence démoniaque hors de leur juridiction, et les paladins de la Lumière et de l'Obscurité s'évitaient soigneusement. Des mages venus de tout les horizons profitaient de leur passage en ville pour échanger sur leurs savoirs, ils avaient créés avec la bénédiction de l'Éminence grise de nombreuses bibliothèques et universités dédiées à une foule de domaines, faisant de Krayn une immense capitale culturelle en plus d'économique. Les différents niveaux de la citée étaient organisés par richesse et par montant de taxe payée à l'entrée, le palais royal les surplombaient tous : merveille arachnéenne s'élevant dans l'horizon obstrué de la ville.

Dans une taverne des bas-fonds, Grunlek leva la tête l'esprit embrumé, voyant ce qui ressemblait à un elfe des bois l'invectiver de manière assez virulente. Le nain n'était pas encore saoul bien qu'il soit descendu ici en ce but, juste extrêmement lassé de son interminable journée. Le tenancier du bar : Ûl, un orc musculeux aux crocs difformes l'avait accueilli en habitué d'une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule qui avait bien faillit l'enfoncer de deux pouces dans le sol. Puis il avait rejoint l'arrière du bâtiment y apercevant des têtes connues. Il était encore jeune pour un semi-homme et son bras gauche manquant ne lui attirait ni pitié ni moquerie dans un univers où tout le monde avait déjà été plus ou moins amputé de quelque chose d'important. Ses camarades le considéraient comme un simple petit garçon ignorant du monde extérieur ce qui, étant la plus objective des réalités, ne lui déplaisait pas. En bref, tout allait pour le mieux et il n'allait pas laisser un elfe gâcher sa soirée alors qu'il emportaient tout juste son deuxième service. Il était trop tôt et il était encore loin d'être assez éméché pour un combat en règle, il posa tranquillement sa chope à ses côtés et d'un coup de poing bien placé, plia son adversaire en deux juste à sa hauteur : un mètre trente avant d'en profiter pour le sonner d'une deuxième frappe bien placée. Puis il empoigna son verre et rejoint ses camarades d'un pas assuré. Un autre elfe releva la tête en le voyant approcher, l'air désinvolte, un peu blasé :

 _« -Désolé pour « ça » Grunlek. Mon frère est un imbécile, il ne supporte pas les nains._

 _-On se demande bi...bien ce qu'il fout à Krayn alors. »_ , grommela un guerrier humain en cote-de-maille.

Grattant son début de barbe brune, le semi-homme répondit :

 _« -Ça m'importe peu mais j'espère qu'il retiendra la leçon à l'avenir..._

 _-T'as l'air à cran mon vieux !_ , ris Ygria, une naine presque aussi massive que lui., _Tu t'es engueulé avec ton paternel ?_

 _-Y a de ça..._

 _-Encore ?!_ , s'étouffa l'humain, _Ma parole ta famille c'est quelque chose !_

 _-Ouais, ça devrait pas lui plaire d'apprendre que son fils traîne dans les tavernes avec des aventuriers._

 _-Tu m'étonnes ! Il serait furieux. Il rêve de me voir prendre sa suite_ , il afficha un sourire pensif et mélancolique, _mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas tout à fait remplir ses attentes._

 _-Et il fait quoi ton père ? Tu parles trop bien pour être « d'en bas », c'est un haut-placé c'est ça ?_ , demanda l'elfe.

 _-Arrêtes Gwen._ , le repris la naine, _Grun aime pas parler de sa famille, tu le sais bien._

 _-J'ai... j'ai une foutue bonne idée !_ , s'exclama le guerrier, le plus beurré des quatre compagnons, _Et si tu partait avec nous ? On a décidé..._

 _-Tu as décidé._ , appuya Ygria

 _-De con.. continuer notre route ensemble après, en aventuriers. Ça te dirait de nous accompagner ? »_

Le nain eut une seconde d'hésitation pendant laquelle il passa en revue les visages de ses interlocuteurs, pensif :

 _« -Je pense que ça me plairait mais..._

 _-Mais bien sûr que ça te plairait !_ , s'esclaffa la naine, _Le Grun que je connais il est pas fait pour être un... « haut-placé » ou je sais pas quoi mais pour courir les route à l'air libre loin de cette ville minable !_

 _-Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir_ , soupira Gwen, plus pragmatique, _On sera à la grande porte demain, à la première heure. Je raisonnerai mon frangin._

 _-Rien ne t'empêche de nous accompagner pour un petit trajet. On passe souvent par Krayn »_ , l'humain sourit, dévoilant ses dents gâtés.

Pensif, Grunlek acquiesça, le sourire toujours suspendu aux lèvres, il ne doutait pas de ses désirs mais craignait de leur attirer des ennuis. Finalement, il signa son engagement en trinquant avec ses amis, ses yeux bleu-verts perdus dans le vague trahissant son conflit intérieur.

Il retourna au comptoir. Derrière lui, Ûl astiquait ses verres d'un air machinal, prêt à assurer le service de n'importe quelle tournée générale intempestive.

 _« -Tu sembles pensif bout d'homme_ , renâcla-t-il avec un grognement.

 _-C'est que... on vient de m'offrir une occasion rêvée_ _d'échapper à un destin qui me répugne mais... je ne suis pas sûr de prendre la bonne décision._

 _-Écoutes, je n'aie jamais rien choisis de ma vie et j'ai été esclave pendant la moitié de celle-ci alors laisse moi te dire..._ , il renifla bruyamment, _Que le plus riche des individus n'est pas le Roi ou le grand marchand mais celui qui décide pour lui-même. Il est sans doute temps pour toi de voler de tes propres ailes. « Toujours plus haut », c'était ton souhait, je me trompe ?_

 _-Ûl..._ , le prévient l'estropié, _Tu baves sur le comptoir._

 _-Sacre-couille ! »_ , grogna-t-il en réponse, constatant les dégâts.

Un orc était de par sa nature même, incapable de fermer la mâchoire, gêné à vie par la taille de sa dentition mais cet handicape n'en empêchait pas certain d'être très maniaque de l'hygiène. Le laissant rattraper le coup, le nain soupira :

 _« -Garde le pour toi, mais je pense que je vais partir. Je n'en peux plus de cette ville, ses murs, ses conventions m'étouffent. Plus vite je serrai loin, mieux ça sera pour moi._

 _-C'est ce que je pense aussi sale gosse. L'air de Krayn ne te réussi pas et la petite Ygria te bouffe littéralement des yeux, c'est une occasion à ne pas louper !_

 _-C'est un au revoir, l'ami._ , il lâcha une poignée de pièces sur le bar, _Mais tu me manqueras._

 _-Repasses à l'occasion... et sauves toi vite avant que ton père ne fasse fermer toutes les portes de la ville ! »_

Avec un sourire, amusé par l'image de son géniteur virant rouge-bordeaux à la nouvelle de sa disparition, Grunlek Von Krayn adressa un rapide clin d'œil à Ûl avant de retourner s'asseoir sans précipitation parmi ses amis, prêt à partir à l'aventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Alors tout d'abord: un grand merci à dry1410 pour son accueil chaleureux dans la communauté; si vous êtes tous cinglés, c'est que j'ai enfin trouvé mes semblables XD. J'espères que la suite de mon histoire te plaira autant que le début.**

 **Aujourd'hui, nous nous attaquons à Shin (*sort une hache* -Range ça, tu vas leur faire peur! -Meeeeeh!). Le plus jeune et le plus candide du groupe mais qui peut devenir totalement flippant dans ses moments de colère. Il est associal comme moi, alors forcément, je l'aime beaucoup.**

 **Ce chapitre est assez sanglant et justifie, selon moi, le rang T de ma fanfic.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture. En espérant que les fan de Shin ne m'en veuille pas trop de le faire souffrir... ^w^ (-... ressort ta hache finalement, on va en avoir besoin. -Yeeeeeeea! :3)**

* * *

 **L'archer**

Un frisson retentit dans une forêt anormalement silencieuse pour une nuit de fin d'été. Aussitôt en alerte, l'homme svelte se coula sur le bas-côté tel une ombre. Dissimulé par ses vêtements sombres à capuche et par le demi-masque lui couvrant le bas du visage, il était presque invisible parmi les feuilles du sommet de l'arbre. Serrant son arc de sa main gantée de cuir, Shinddha Korry resta sur le qui-vive, attentif à la respiration de la Nature tout autours de lui. Il fit bien puisqu'une horde de barbares matelassés de cuir passa sous lui à bride abattu. Ils puaient. Le sang, la cendre et la sueur : une odeur de massacre, de champ de bataille. Partagé entre inquiétude et soulagement, l'homme attendit la fin de leur passage pour se laisser glisser à terre doucement, persuadé d'avoir vu passé toute la bande. Grave erreurs.

Ses sens avaient été abusés par le boucan provoqué pas le gros des troupes il n'avait pas entendu approcher l'arrière-garde composé un duo de gros bouffis aux cous de taureau, celui à terre lança à son compagnon sur le cheval :

 _« -Tu vois ce que je vois ?_

 _-Un archer sans carquois ni flèche ?_ , se moqua l'autre, _Ça m'en a tout l'air..._

 _-Qui êtes-vous ?_ , les coupa Shin brusquement inquiet.

 _-A ton avis gamin ? On à l'air d'être d'honnêtes voyageurs ? »_

Un peu perturbé, l'homme masqué ne trouva pas le temps de faire de l'esprit. La seule chose qu'il retenait c'est qu'une bande de sagouins propres aux carnages se massait sur le chemin menant à son village natal. Il rétorqua, la gorge sèche :

 _« -Que faites-vous ici ?_

 _-Tst !_ , siffla le cavalier, _Une question par tour gamin. Qui es-tu, toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?_

 _-Je me nomme Shinddha, Shinddha Korry._

 _-« Korry »... du clan du clan du même nom ? Ceux qui vivent de l'autre côté de cette forêt ?_

 _-Ou.. oui. »_ , béguaiya-t-il, alarmé.

A cette réponse, il vit le guerrier frapper dans le dos de son camarade avec cynisme :

 _« -Je t'avais dis qu'attaquer de nuit n'était pas suffisant pour être sûr qu'ils soient tous là ! Il y a un survivant maintenant ! Bien joué !_

 _-Il y a faillis y avoir un survivant_ , nuança le colosse à pied en se munissant d'une masse d'arme rouillée.

 _-De quoi parlez-vous ? »_ , l'homme tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion.

Sur cette masse d'arme... ce n'était pas de la rouille...

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le barbare lui fonça dessus. Il était rapide pour un homme de sa corpulence, Shin encaissa un coup dévastateur qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre. Glissant à terre, il vit son agresseur s'approcher avec le sourire satisfait que provoquait la sensation de devoir accomplit. Il protesta, sous le choc :

 _« -Qu'avez vous... qu'avez-vous fait à mon clan ?!_

 _-Désolé jeune homme, mais on a ordre de tuer tout le monde. »_

Le deuxième l'interpella :

 _« Ça t'ennuierait de te bouger le cul ? Il est même pas armé le pauvre gosse, dépêche-toi !_

 _-Deux secondes. »_

Shin se sentit soulevé de terre par la gorge sans opposer de résistance, complètement dévasté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et tandis que sa conscience vacillait, emporté par le manque d'oxygène, une colère sourde, aveugle et glaciale commença à pulser en lui. Avec un sursaut, il planta ses ongles dans les yeux de son adversaire qui hurla en le libérant. Mais il n'en avait pas encore finit, la haine battait toujours en lui. Le fixant froidement de son regard bleu-cristal, il raffermit la prise de sa main sur son visage... _dans_ son visage. Une fumée blanche commença à s'élever de ce point de contacte et l'individu hurla de plus bel, les mains agrippées au poignet de Shin, tendant de lui faire lâcher prise par tout les moyens. La température environnante chuta rapidement et l'homme cessa bientôt de se débattre, la chaire du visage congestionnée, brûlée, littéralement changée en glace. Le demi-élémentaire d'eau fixa sans faillir le barbare à cheval qui prit le partie de s'enfuir. Le voyant s'éloigner sur le chemin, l'homme encapuchonné marcha lentement jusqu'à son arc qu'il avait laissé tomber sous le choc de l'attaque. Se redressant, toujours sans précipitation, il banda son arme à vide en direction du fuyard.

 _« Je n'ai ni flèches ni carquois_ , murmura-t-il le regard glacial, _mais je ne suis pas désarmé pour autant... »_

En réponse immédiate, une flèche transparente se matérialisa en lieu et place de la flèche conventionnelle, entièrement composée de glace. Avec attention il visa et tira. La corde vînt se ranger en vibrant, la pointe de gel fila à travers les feuilles pour venir se ficher dans le poitrail du cheval qui s'effondra avec un hennissement de douleur et roula sur le dos. Le barbare ne pu rien faire pour se dégager à temps et passa sous sa monture avec un hurlement désespéré. Il ne se releva pas.

A peine perturbé par ce qu'il venait de commettre, de demi-élémentaire se tourna en direction de son village... Aucune fumée ne masquait le ciel mais de nuit il était difficile de s'en rendre compte, de plus le vent soufflait dans la mauvaise direction.

 _« -Merde.. »_ , marmonna-t-il

Il lui était impossible de le croire...

 _« Je pars mère... je ne reviendrai jamais, tu ne me reverras plus »_ , c'est ce qu'il avait lancé à la femme qui lui avait donné Vie juste avant de quitter village, il y a plus de dix ans. Après avoir connu différents horizons, l'envie de la revoir, de les revoir tous lui était revenu, et voilà qu'il apprenait à la fin de son périple que... Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Affolé, il boucla les derniers kilomètres en courant, la pensée accaparée par ses souvenirs de cette endroit. Les maisons en bois près de la rivière, le culte de l'Eau, le sourire de son clan, le grand arbre au centre du village... Le souffle court, les poumons brûlant, il se força à accélérer encore, ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Il gravit la dernière montée, un goût étrange dans la bouche sans parvenir à déterminer s'il s'agissait de son propre sang, ou bien...

Enfin il parvint au sommet. Il stoppa net, contemplant le carnage. Les habitations qui finissaient de se consumer, les autels de leurs divinités brisés des cadavres carbonisés qui gisaient sur le sol, impossible à reconnaître, friables, ils n'avaient déjà presque plus forme humaine. La rivière charriait de corps et des membres épars, se teintait de leur sang. Le pas chancelant, le regard vide, Shin marcha des heures durant parmi les décombres sans rien apercevoir d'identifiable, il parcourut longuement du regard ce qu'il restait de son enfance partie en cendre. Manquant de s'emmêler les pieds dans un obstacle imprévu, il hurla en découvrant un cadavre entre ses jambes. Il finit après une longue errance par s'effondrer devant le tronc calciné et rougeoyant mais toujours debout de l'arbre du village. Les épaules secouées de sanglots, le demi-élémentaire redevint un instant un enfant à travers se pleurs et murmura :

 _« -Mère... mère..._ , les yeux perdus dans le vague avant de hurler pour de bon, porté par le désespoirs: _MAMAN ! »_

Et alors qu'il s'écroulait à quatre pattes, hurlant de haine et de douleur, tout sentiment humain envolés, ne laissant au sol qu'une bête vengeresse. Une silhouette rougeâtre le fixait, sans visage. Il ne s'agissait que d'une forme grossièrement humanoïde entièrement composée d'eau, pas humaine mais indéniablement vivante. La créature lâcha un brame sourd de tristesse qui se répercuta longuement dans la vallée avant de retourner se fondre dans la rivière de sang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde. Je vous présente la suite (et fin) de ma fanfiction qui sort avec un peu de retard.**

 **Merci à Kalynea et à Sacha Oak pour leur review, vous m'avez fait super-plaisir. Je suis heureuse que les chapitres vous aie plu et espère que la suite vous plaira aussi. :)**

 **Quand à toi dry1410 *sort sa hache avec un petit sourire*, je t'attends. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne fais pas de deathfic, aucune chance que Shin souffre plus que ce que j'ai déjà décris. (Et je veux le cookie... T^T *te cours après comme une gamine pour te le chiper des mains*)**

 **Pour le final, on retourne un peut du côté de Bob (-Tsss... -Quoi? -Encore un chapitre sur Bob? -Oui. -Je voulais voir Théo moi! -Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est voulu. -Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que c'est par favoritisme! -Même pas vrais d'abord!** **u_u** **Tu sais bien que c'est Mahyar mon préféré de toute façon... -Vrais. -Tu vois? j'avais juste envie de parler un peu souffrance, alors installes toi et regarde - *sors son pop-corn*)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

 **Espoir**

Balthazar ouvrait péniblement les yeux dans l'obscurité, la gorge sèche il avait rêvé cette nuit. Rêvé d'un monde meilleure qu' il serait libre de parcourir comme bon lui semblerait, d'aller où il lui plairait, aussi longtemps qu'il lui plairait. Un monde où il aurait le droit d'exister... C'était... merveilleusement, odieusement beau.

Sa réalité ne lui donnait que plus envie de hurler, à s'en arracher la gorge.

Taraudé par les douleurs courant dans son dos et ses membres, il tenta de changer de position. Le tintement agaçant que produisirent ses chaînes en retours acheva de le ramener à la réalité. Ses poignet, ses chevilles et son cou étaient étroitement enserrés par de solides anneaux en métal scellés dans la parois rocheuse dans son dos, lui interdisant une autre position que celle qu'il occupait actuellement : accroupis, recroquevillé contre le mur. Il lui semblait avoir perdu connaissance il y a quelques mois durant sont combat contre les chiens de l'Inquisition, sa résistance vaincus par le démon de son esprit. Il s'était réveillé ici même dans une cellule inquisitoriale, au milieu d'un pentacle restreignant l'usage de la magie. En dépit de son état et ces entraves, il réussi en claquant des doigts à produire une flamme pitoyable qui ne servit qu'à allonger plus loin encore les ténèbres sans rien révéler de son environnement.

Après son réveil, il avait été traîné chaque jour dans une salle d'interrogatoire attenante ou on l'avait violemment questionné pendant des heures, sur ses origines, la nature de sa relation avec « l'Hérésie » comme ils appelaient celui qui dormait en lui. Il sentait encore le douloureux élancement entre ses épaules, se remémorant la sensation de la lanière de cuir sifflante pénétrant dans sa chaire, du métal rougi contre sa peau, ses hurlements à une, à deux voix. Les ressentis de « l'Autre » n'auront jamais été si proches des siens... « Il » avait tenté de le convaincre au début, de le libérer, d'invoquer le vrais nom de leur père qui aurait tout tenté pour les sortir de là en vie. Mais Balthazar n'avait rien voulu entendre, se refusant à faire confiance à sa part sombre. Un jour, on l'avait emmené dans une pièce de rituel étrange où... on avait tenté... de... de l'arracher à « l'Autre ». Le pyromage se sentit pris d'un violent tremblement : ça lui avait semblé si douloureux ! Rien à voir avec les souffrances précédentes, comme si son âme et son corps avait été arraché, lacéré, déchiqueté. Il finissait toujours par perdre conscience durant l'opération qui avait eut pour effet, si inquiétant soit-il, d'amenuiser la voix du diable en lui, de la fondre en la sienne. Les inquisiteurs ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le démon refusait de se laisser consumer et avaient poussé les expérimentation durant d'interminables semaines. Ils avaient progressivement espacé ces séances de torture que le laissaient à chaque fois dans un état de faiblesse pitoyable. A présent, « il » s'était presque tu du fait de leur fusion forcée, ils n'étaient plus tout à fait« deux », leur individualité n'était plus aussi claire qu'avant. Et ce constat le tétanisait.

Abattu, brisé, Balthazar se surpris à penser que c'était peut-être ce qu'il lui restait de mieux à faire : mourir, enfin. Lui avec « l'Autre » qu'il n'entendait plus que geindre de temps à autre, dans un coin de son esprit. Une lumière vive passée entre les barreaux de sa cellule manqua de lui brûler les rétines, il glapi comme un animal blessé avant de se rétracter à tâtons le plus loin possible de l'entrée. Une voix grave et sévère résonna :

 _« -Et celui-là alors ? »_

Une autre intonation lui répondit, plus usée :

 _« -Ça ? Un sacré problème. Plusieurs mois qu'on le garde enfermé. Les exorcismes n'ont aucun effet sinon le faire souffrir._

 _-Hein ? Si c'est un démon pur, mieux vaut l'achever._

 _-J'ai essayé aussi, vous savez. Mais il y a de l'humain en lui qui refuse de mourir, comme dans les cas de possession. C'est incompréhensible._

 _-Peut-être_ , suggéra l'homme, _Que le diable et l'homme sont si profondément intriqués qu'il en deviennent inséparables... »_

Entendant la grille s'ouvrir, Balthazar se recroquevilla autant que possible, en une tentative désespéré d'échapper à l'attention. Il surveilla l'entrée de l'Inquisiteur, son armure dorée luisait faiblement dans la quasi-obscurité, il marcha jusqu'à le surplomber complètement. Le mage lui jeta un regard assassin qu'il savait rouge-luminescent, barré d'une pupille verticale. La question du chevalier résonna avec force dans la salle vide avec un pointe d'amusement tandis qu'il promenait la pointe de son épée sous la gorge du prisonnier :

 _« Alors ?_ , sourit-il orgueilleusement, _Comment veux-tu mourir ? »_

Il lui fit pas l'honneur de lui répondre, continuant à le toiser avec fureur.

 _« A moins..._ , reprit le paladin en s'accroupissant devant lui, _Que tu ne préfères vivre, Demi-diable ?_

 _-Un hybride !_ , s'étouffa l'homme resté en arrière, Ça _ne s'est jamais vu ! Que dans les légendes !_

 _-Ce regard_ , reprit-il, _est celui d'un homme qui veut vivre..._ , il repris la question qu'il avait eut à son encontre il y a trois mois environ : _Ton nom. »_

Hésitant, il finit par répondre d'une voix hésitante, brisée, éraillée à force de hurlements :

 _« -Balthazar... Octavius Barnabé..._

 _-Ah oui ! Le pyromage ! C'est un nom bien long pour une si misérable hérésie..._ , commenta-t-il

 _-On... m'appelait « Bob »... à l'académie..._ , cracha-t-il en détournant le regard ce qui provoqua une explosion de rire de la part de son interlocuteur.

 _-Et bien... Enchanté, « Bob »... »_

Et il retira son heaume, dévoilant un regard noir et dur, un visage fin de jeune adulte ainsi que des cheveux noisettes ébouriffés. Il sourit :

 _« Théo de Silverberg, Inquisiteur et paladin de la Lumière. J'ai pas mal étudié ton cas et j'ai cru comprendre que tu combattais ton... démon avec la même fougue que nous._

 _-Que... me veux-tu... Inquisiteur ?! », lâcha avec toute la fougue dont il était encore capable._

Un sourire assuré aux lèvres, le paladin se pencha pour lui murmurer :

 _« -Jusqu'où serais-tu prêt à me suivre si je te sortais d'ici ? »_

Interloqué, Bob le fixa sans comprendre. Était-ce un piège ? Une nouvelle manière de le torturer ?

Théo se redressa affichant le même sourire et lui tendit la main. Le semi-démon se sentit incapable de résister à cet espoir qui renaissait en lui, levant le bras aussi loin que possible il réussit à saisir le poignet de son ennemi. Sa main, noire de crasse et de sang coagulé se referma sur celle, immaculée du paladin. Celui-ci le tira violemment en avant et brandit son épée qui brilla une seconde dans le noir avant de l'abattre sur les entraves du prisonnier, scindant brutalement les chaînes en deux. Et alors qu'il s'effondrait presque dans ses bras, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

 _« -Quand nous serons en route, ne baisse pas ta garde une seule seconde. Si tu « lui » cède les commandes je te tue. Sans la moindre hésitation. »_

Puis il se tourna vers l'autre homme :

 _« -Gardonne ? Fais-lui prendre un bain, coupe-lui les cheveux, trouve-lui de nouveau vêtements et panse ses blessures. Nous partons à l'aube, quelque soit son état._

 _-Bi... Bien messire. »_

Et alors que Théo disparaissait, laissant la cellule replonger dans l'obscurité, le demi-diable songea que jamais encore il n'avait connu un tel espoir...

* * *

 _ **Des ténèbres jaillis la Lumière.**_

 _ **Unis, nous ne craignons pas la Peur.**_

 _ **Où que vous soyez sur cette Terre**_

 _ **Tremblez. Nous sommes les Inquisiteurs.**_

* * *

 **J'ai peut-être rendu Théo plus classe qu'il ne l'est en réalité * relis sa fanfic, pensive* Non, ça ira. Oui, pour moi ce type représente un espoir, ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne saurais pas vous répondre XD. C'est le "héro", whalla quoi... (-l'anti-héros! -Certes... u_u)**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a intéressé, je posterais sans doute un bonus d'ici un ou deux jours pour narrer la suite de la rencontre entre aventuriers tel qu'elle s'est passée selon moi.**

 **Bisou et cookies! Et à bientôt ! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wait... comment vous expliquer... à la base j'étais partie pour poster un petit chapitre-bonus sur la rencontre de nos aventurier comme promis à Sacha Oak. Alors, j'ai commencé à taper mon texte à ce sujet, pour me rendre compte d'un détail... (-Ce chapitre est** _ **BEAUCOUP**_ **trop** __ **long ! -Je sais... j'ai honte... j'avais pas anticipé...)**

 **Je vous pries de m'excuser, vous voilà avec un pavé _ _'**

 **Enfin, j'espère que vous trouverez le courage de lire ce dernier chapitre qui clôt ma première publication sur et que surtout, vous y prendrez plaisir. Je remercies ceux qui m'ont suivit jusque là et ont survécus à mes fautes d'orthographe désastreuses et mon esprit un brin tordu. Je pense notamment à dry1014 (encore merci pour l'accueil), Kalynea, Sacha Oak (voilà la suite ^^) et Dabidouw.**

 **Découvrons maintenant ce qui a résulté de l'arrivé de Shin dans le groupe... :3 (-On voit enfin Théo? J'y croyais plus!-Retourne dans l'armoire toi!)**

* * *

 **Le paladin**

Quelques temps ont passés :

Le ciel était resté couvert une bonne partie de la matinée, pas réellement pluvieux mais peu engageant, les nuages avaient formés un voile opaque qui avait plongé la campagne dans une des grisailles les plus déprimantes qui soit. Quand enfin aux environ de midi, les rayons du soleil avait daigné accorder un peu de leur présence, écartant délicatement la couche de brume qui salissait l'horizon. Théo de Silverberg, tête nue, profitait de cette luminosité bienvenue qui faisait luire la moindre parcelle de son armure. La Lumière était sa voie, son pouvoir, elle lui était indispensable. Il l'accueillait sans retenue comme on accueille une personne chère et aimée. Abaissant la tête presque à regret afin de sa recentrer sur sa route, il guida son destrier de guerre (nommé... « Lumière », c'est bien, vous avez suivit) le long d'un chemin sinueux serpentant dans les bois qu'il était sensé traverser. Il cheminait seul et aucun bruit ne venait perturber ses pensées, c'était réellement un instant parfait. D'un geste adroit il immobilisa sa monture et jeta autours de lui un regard circulaire perçant les sous-bois d'un œil attentif. Oui. C'est bien ce qui lui avait semblé... Il était complètement perdu.

A peine agacé, il relativisa sa situation : il était déjà complètement enfoncé dans les bois, il semblait impossible que la situation empire. Il attendrait donc que le Soleil baisse un peu et que les étoiles apparaissent pour s'orienter, après tout il n'était plus à une journée de retard près. Il avait tout autant intérêt à gagner un refuge quelconque pour s'y reposer et profiter de la fin de la journée. Sans compter que... bon... un conclave lancé par ses supérieurs de l'Église... ça ne le passionnait guère. Non pas qu'il les méprisait mais... voilà : Théo ne comprenait pas en quoi une bande d'octogénaire décrépis, reclus hors du monde et limité tant en puissance pure qu'en expérience de terrain, devraient avoir un ascendant sur lui, quel qu'il soit. Matériellement, c'était lui qui traquait l'Hérésie et défendait la population il n'avait jamais eut besoin de leurs ordres pour accomplir sa mission. De son point de vue, le système était bloqué, figé, complètement dépassé, et il préférait s'investir dans sa tâche divine, au nom de l'Église et de son dieu, mais au plus loin de ses rouages. De toute façon, les dernières volontés paternelles l'empêchaient de la fréquenter de trop près.

Débouchant dans une petite clairière très bucolique il sauta de selle et mena son cheval par la bride sur quelques mètres avant de le laisser paître à sa guise. L'endroit était éclairé, étonnamment sec parfait pour méditer et se reposer un peu. Et pourquoi pas ? Adresser une rapide prière à sa divinité vis à vis d'une éventuelle mise à terme de cette réunion de mascarade.

L'Inquisiteur était profondément plongé dans ces pensés répréhensibles quand il sentit une présence s'appesantir sur son esprit, un peu semblable à l'effet produit par un prédateur ailé qui aurait fondu sur lui avec une violence aveugle avant de saisir sa tête dans ses serres avec une délicatesse soudaine effrayante. Il ne s'en inquiétât pas mais cette brusque intrusion dans ses pensées l'agaçait profondément.

 _«_ - _BOB !,_ gueula-t-il, _Tu vois pas que je suis en pleine harmonie avec la Nature bordel de merde ?!_ »

Sans se rendre compte que ça délicatesse légendaire venait d'envoyer toute la « Nature » de cette vive journée de printemps se terrer au plus profond de son terrier dans la clairière et bien au delà encore. Ce que lui remballa le mage sans la moindre hésitation :

 _« -Mais arrête de hurler espèce d'empoté ! Elle sert à quoi la connexion mentale d'après toi ?! Et vu la beuglante que tu viens de pousser laisse-moi te dire que la Nature t'as bannis, à vie !_

 _-Ils ont pris peur, les lâches..._

 _-On est entrain de parler de lapereaux et de papillons là, ne t'étonnes pas si aucun ne se risque à rester dans les parages d'un fou dangereux en armure de plaques complètes._

 _-Un « fou dangereux » ?! Qui se sert de ses origines hérétiques pour jouer au pyromane ?!_

 _-« Pyromage » je te pries. Et ce pouvoir n'est pas dut à mon ascendance. Toute les capacités démoniaques ne sont d'ailleurs pas forcément offensives, la télépathie par exemple... Bon plus sérieusement, je sais que je te contacte plus tôt que prévu mais on a un gros problème. Tu vois le type louche qui..._

 _-Attends_ , l'interrompis Théo, _Tu es sérieux ? Le sort de lien mental avec lequel tu investis mon esprit toute les deux semaines est d'essence démoniaques ?!_

 _-Raaaaaah ! Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Je disais, est ce que tu te souviens de l'archer qui s'est joint à nous pendant notre voyage jusqu'à la ville ? »_

L'Inquisiteur hocha la tête bien que son interlocuteur ne puisse le voir, il avait tenu le nouvel arrivant à l'œil durant tout le trajet, pressentant une part non-humaine en lui. Le mage lui avait confirmé discrètement qu'ils avaient à faire à un demi-élémentaire... probablement d'eau. Rien d'hérétique en somme mais rien de bien rassurant non plus.

 _« -Euh... oui, « Chon » ?_

 _-« Shin »...,_ le corrigea-t-il, _Il était suivit._

 _-C'est un traître ?,_ il haussa les épaules comme devant une simple corvée ménagère, _Tue-le._

 _-Tsss... Théo, Théo, Théo, Théo... Ce mec n'est responsable de rien. Il s'est fait pister par une bande de fanatiques de l'Église de l'Eau qui semble avoir pour projet de le choper, de l'ouvrir en deux et de regarder à l'intérieur voir comment il fonctionne. Ils ont dû penser qu'on était avec lui puisqu'ils nous ont attaqué tout les trois dés ton départ. On a réussit à les repousser le temps de rejoindre la forêt afin d'essayer de te rattraper. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaie de te joindre._

 _-...Fallait laisser un message..._

 _-Mais on commence à avoir du mal à fuir là... Shin s'est pris une flèche, il pisse le sang, Grunlek a essuyé un coup assez violant, je sais pas s'il respire encore. Quand à moi...,_ il soupira, _Je vais tenter une approche pseudo-diplomatique pour des raisons évidentes, mais au vu de la tête que tire ces illuminés je subodore que nous aurons besoin d'un concours plus... direct de ta part._

 _-... j'ai rien compris..._

 _-En gros c'est la merde, on s'est fait embarquer dans un combat qui ne nous concerne pas et on est pas avantagés. Alors ça nous aiderait beaucoup si tu pouvais rappliquer pour distribuer quelques paires de baffes. »_

Pressentant la question de Théo, le mage le devança :

 _« -On doit être à moins d'une demi-lieu de toi si j'ai réussis à te joindre à l'aveuglette. Attends... regarde le ciel. »_

Le paladin leva la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir un miroitement rougeâtre lointain provoqué par un tir de flammes.

 _« -C'est bon, je vois où c'est.,_ le rassura-t-il en sifflant Lumière qui broutait au fond de la clairière, _Gagne dix minutes, c'est tout ce que je te demande._

 _-Te perds pas en chemin._

 _-Très drôle... eh, Bob ? Fais gaffe à Grunlek, c'est le seul du groupe à savoir cuisiner._

 _-Il est solide le « Golem », ne t'en fais pas trop... »_

A cet instant, la liaison fut interrompue. Intentionnellement ou non, l'Inquisiteur n'aurait sut le dire. Il talonna les flancs de son destrier et fila au galop dans la direction indiquée par Bob. L'homme songea encore une fois avec une pointe de regret que l'après-midi promettait d'être splendide, puis il se tourna définitivement vers son objectif et disparut à bride abattu entre les arbres.

 **Le nain**

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme si le coup reçut lui avait broyé les os. Grunlek ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, son dos lui semblait avoir fusionné avec la parois qu'il avait heurté. Sa vision se floutait et un sifflement aiguë lui perçait les tympans. Il releva doucement la tête et aperçut ses encore tout récents compagnons de route qui faisaient face à deux mages de l'Eau et à un mercenaire embauché pour l'occasion. Ils en avaient déjà tué quatre autres, et c'était vraisemblablement leur limite. Shin était appuyé contre un arbre à trois mètres sur sa gauche. Il se tenait droit, le regard fièr mais en dépits de sa ténacité, ce que l'on voyait de son visage sous son demi-masque était pâle. Il laissait derrière lui une traînée de sang qui en disait long sur son état général. Dressé entre la proie et ses chasseurs, Bob n'en menait pas large. Fébrile, il tentait de parlementer sans réels espoirs d'aboutissement en dépit de son talent naturel pour les tirades persuasives (les mauvaises langues diraient « manipulation »).

Les sons lui revenant progressivement il commençait à percevoir les thermes du débat :

 _« -Je peux comprendre messire que notre actuel camarade éveille dans votre Ordre un vif intérêt, il faut reconnaître qu'il est relativement surprenant. Mais enfin, restons civilisés... Pensez-vous réellement que votre dieu apprécierait que vous attentiez à l'intégrité d'un fils de l'Eau ?_

 _-Qui es-tu pyromage pour prétendre connaître la volonté divine ?!,_ cracha l'un des hommes en longue cape.

 _-Loin de moi cette idée mais... cet homme, ce demi-élémentaire, a été bénit et ramené d'entre les morts par cette entité que vous vénérez. Ce n'est sûrement pour que quiconque ne se hasarde à inverser le processus, restons logiques. »_

L'argument semblait toucher, les religieux se concertaient maintenant à voix basse malheureusement le mercenaire, vexé par la mort de ses compagnons, avait la langue bien pendue et semblait être de plus une grande gueule. Il l'ouvrit une fois de trop :

 _« -Tu peux parler sorcier, mais c'est bien tout ce que tu peux faire. Tu es coincé à essayer de sauver ta peau et celle de cette moitié d'homme (il désigna le nain à terre) Disparaît ! Avec ton bout d'ami et laisse le fils de l'eau derrière toi, tu ne le connais que depuis peu après tout. »_

Le demi-diable hésita une seconde, l'air embarrassé. C'était peut-être bien ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Autant survivre au final. Changeant de centre d'attention, Grunlek jeta un coup d'œil à l'archer afin de surprendre son expression. Il y lut de la peur, un désespoir masqué Croisant son regard, Shin le fixa et un éclair de résignation passa au fond de ses yeux bleus-cristal. Cet appel au secours muet raffermit la décision du semi-homme et alors que le mage ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à regret, il le coupa d'un mouvement de son bras mécanique étrange qui lui avait valu se surnom de « Golem ».

 _« -C'est hors de question Bob._

 _-Grunlek..., il soupira._

 _-Je sais que c'est stupide mais je refuse de me plier à leurs exigences. »_

Puis, il se laissa tomber accroupis, son bras gauche artificiel paume contre sol. Le mercenaire le toisa avec un mélange de dédain et d'animosité :

 _« -Que comptes-tu... »_

Mais à cette seconde précise, il se passa une chose étrange, le bras métallique s'enfonça dans le sol jusqu'au poignet comme s'il se fondait et fusionnait avec la roche. Un genoux à terre, Grunlek lança un regard acéré à son interlocuteur qui s'était avancé entre lui et le mage, beaucoup trop avancé.

 _« -Avec les respects de « la moitié d'homme »,_ ajouta le nain avec un sourire cynique

 _-Miséricorde ! »,_ soupira Bob en s'écartant à la dernière seconde, les yeux au ciel.

Et aussitôt survînt l'impensable : de violents tremblements sismiques commencèrent à secouer le sol. La roche gémi et s'ouvrit en deux à différents endroits, de larges fissures se dessinèrent peu à peu dans la zone comme si un géant s'amusait à secouer et déchirer le terrain. Shin perdit l'équilibre mais se rattrapa juste à temps en se plaquant contre un arbre, les Frères de l'Eau trébuchèrent, l'un d'eux tomba à quatre pattes. Quand au mercenaire, il s'écroula lourdement au sol, il n'avait pas encore recouvré ses esprits qu'il sentit un contact furtif déposer un fils froid sous sa gorge. Du coin de l'œil il perçut les reflets de la longue robe écarlate que portait le pyromage avant de s'effondrer dans un râle, la trachée ouverte. Son poignard ouvragé encore souillé d'un filet de sang à la main, Bob fit volte-face et gueula :

 _« -Grun' ! »_

Avant de générer une impressionnante gerbe de flammes sur leurs deux opposants survivants. Ceux-ci y interposèrent un bouclier protecteur en érigeant le contenue d'une petite rivière qui traversait la forêt.

 _« -Qu'espères-tu pyromage ?,_ s'exclama l'un d'entre eux alors que le feu s'écrasait et mourait contre la parois liquide avec des jets de vapeur sifflante, _Tu dois avoir perdu la raison ! »_

Soudain, comme dans une danse parfaitement chorégraphiée, Grunlek surgit à leur côtés ventre à terre et asséna à celui qui venait de parler un violant crochet du poing gauche, lui scindant en deux la cage thoracique. Parfaitement maître de lui-même le dernier opposant planta sa dague dans l'épaule organique du nain qui serra les dents sans pouvoir répliquer. Tout sembla alors se dérouler au ralentit, le temps s'étira et une sorte de flèche blanche gigantesque se ficha dans la poitrine du mage de l'Église de l'Eau. Il chancela comme indécis ou plutôt... comme incrédule devant son sort. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Théo de Silverberg qui le toisait de son destrier, une main sur la lance qui lui transperçait la poitrine, l'autre sur sa lourde épée à double tranchant. Un sourire dérangeant fendait le visage du paladin quand il leva son arme et décolla la tête de son adversaire d'un coup sec.

 **L'archer**

Encore un peu perturbé par le danger de mort qu'il venait d'essuyer et la perte de sang provoquée par la blessure de son bras, Shin sentait comme un malaise l'envahir et alors que le mage s'enquérait de l'état de santé du nain il sentit le regard de l'Inquisiteur peser lourdement sur lui. Peser trèèèèèès lourdement sur lui... Affichant entre la sévérité sinistre et le dédain l'homme en armure dorée s'avança dans sa direction, l'air peu commode et l'épée sortie.

 _« -Euh... merci ? »,_ tenta le demi-élémentaire d'une toute petite voix

En réponse, Théo pressa le fil de sa lame sous sa gorge et grogna à deux centimètre de son visage :

 _« -T'es un ennemi au final ?! »_

Le pauvre archer aurait souhaité pouvoir disparaître sous terre.

 _« -Lâches-le Théo._ , le sauva Grunlek, _il est clean._

 _-Oui_ , renchérit le pyromage, _Et va plutôt soigner Grunlek. Il a un poignard plantée dans l'épaule, j'ose pas y toucher._

 _-... Non. »,_ lâcha simplement le paladin

Ce à quoi le semi-homme répondit :

 _« -J'en connais un qui va se préparer son dîner tout seul ce soir !_

 _-Je plaisantes. Tu le sais en plus... »_

Pendant ce temps Bob à l'aide de son couteau découpait le tissu de la manche de Shin afin d'examiner sa blessure. Il eut un sourire amical à son encontre tandis qu'il déblatérait sur divers sujet :

 _« -Ne t'en fais pas pour ton épaule, c'est bénin. Je le sais, j'ai étudié à la Tour Rouge un temps..._

 _-Ce qu'il ne te dis pas c'est qu'il a été renvoyé !,_ s'exclama le nain à une dizaine de mètres

 _-Ouais !,_ ajouta le paladin en riant, _« Ne t'en fait pas », c'est vite dit !_

 _-Regardez -moi ce duo d'immatures... »_

Et alors que Bob se retournait pour leur renvoyer la pique Shin songea confusément que ces trois individus, surtout le mage et l'Inquisiteur, étaient ses antithèses parfaites. Tant dans leur caractères que dans leur aptitude à bavasser. Mais étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il sentait les commissures de ses lèvres se relever toute seule tendit que dans son cœur, un sentiment peu connu faisait son apparition. La « sécurité » ? Était-ce réellement ce qu'il éprouvait ? Parce qu'ils lui avait sauvé la vie ? Parce qu'ils avaient voyagé ensemble ? Lui qui était d'ordinaire si méfiant s'étonnait d'accorder si vite un semblant de confiance à de quasi-inconnus. Faussement vexé et un demi-sourire réprimé aux lèvres, le pyromage revint à ses cotés :

 _« -Cette bande d'imbéciles... »,_ marmonna-t-il encore

Shin profita du silence suivant ce soupire pour le remercier :

 _« -Vous... m'avez sauvés... vraiment... Je ne sais pas... comment vous exprimer ma gratitude. »_

Bob lui lança un regard brusquement sérieux et le corrigea d'un air sombre :

 _« -Remercie plutôt Grunlek qui t'as défendu. Ou Théo... quoique non, pas Théo sinon il ne va plus se sentir pisser..._

 _-J't'emmerde !_

 _-En bref : n'importe qui mais surtout pas moi. Je t'aurais sans doute abandonné je pense... pas de gaieté de cœur mais... le nain était en mauvaise posture. »_

« Honnête et réaliste, songea Shin, Très attaché à ses compagnons. » Le pyromage renvoyait une atmosphère vive bien que légèrement agressive sans doute liée à l'élément auquel il commandait. Il distinguait toutefois quelque chose de dérangeant au fond de son regard. Une sorte d'éclat dangereux, luisant d'une légère incandescence... démoniaque.

Le nain semblait déjà plus posé dans l'impression qu'il renvoyait, une sereine assurance un peu joviale mais moins explosive que celle de son ami. Il parlait d'ailleurs beaucoup moins. Son bras mécanique dégageait une impression bien différente, comme s'il possédait... une âme, une entité propre, profondément endormie. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que le demi-élémentaire voyait ce genre de technologie.

Mais le plus à part restait le paladin de la Lumière : Théo de Silverberg. S'il avait dut le décrire, Shin en aurait fait le parfait opposé de Bob. Froid, antipathique, cynique, hautain, légèrement cruel, très brusque : un parfait anti-héros. Mais le contraire de son compagnon, il l'était jusqu'au bout jusqu'à l'éclat malsain dans le regard du mage qui se changeait en lumière chez l'Inquisiteur. Une lueur bourré de défaut mais pleine de potentiel qui invitait l'archer à s'intéresser à son devenir. Il renvoyait de manière inconsciente sur son passage, une aura non-naturelle comme inspirée d'une quelconque volonté supérieure...

 _« -Aucun de vous...,_ s'entendit murmurer Shin

 _-Hm ?,_ l'encouragea l'homme à la robe rouge

 _-Aucun de vous n'est simplement mortel n'est ce pas ?_

 _-Ah !,_ le demi-diable sourit d'un air amusé, _Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour faire cette remarque, tu ne crois pas ? »_

Ils avaient déjà tous plus ou moins deviné la nature du demi-élémentaire. Bob se leva et s'étira, couvrant les deux autres membres du groupe d'un regard amusé.

 _« -Pour moi, tu as deviné juste. Même se je m'efforce de maintenir mon côté humain, ce n'est sans doute que très temporaire. Un jour... je serais forcé de rejoindre le paternel... »,_ soupira-t-il comme pour lui même.

Shin comprenait sa position. Lui-même oscillant continuellement entre son statut d'élémentaire et d'humain, il craignait ce jour où il se verrait basculer pour de bon. Le mage continuait de réfléchir à voix haute en fixant Grunlek :

 _« -Quand au « Golem »... tu parles sans doute de son bras gauche. Je te l'accorde volontiers, ses mécanismes fonctionne grâce à une magie interdite qui m'est totalement obscure. Parfois il agit de manière dissidente, comme si le nain n'en avait pas le contrôle complet, c'est assez inquiétant. En revanche pour Théo...,_ il haussa les épaules, _Il me semble que c'est le seul humain du groupe bien qu'il n'en ait pas toujours le comportement. La magie qu'il maîtrise provient de l'enseignement de la Lumière... mais je reconnais qu'il en a poussé ses rudiments assez loin.,_ malgré sa tirade Bob ne semblait pas s'être convaincu lui même, il conclue, incertain, _Il est peut-être plus qu'un simple Inquisiteur..._

 _-On parle de moi ? »_

Le pyromage adressa à Théo un regard perplexe alors que celui-ci examinait à son tour la blessure de Shin.

 _« -C'est ok pour Grunlek, il sera en état de voyager d'ici quelques heures, tu le prendras avec toi sur Brasier._

 _-Pas d'objection.,_ approuva Bob, _Ce n'est pas le compagnon le plus encombrant._

 _-Quant à ça... »_

L'Inquisiteur posa sa main sur l'entaille demi-élémentaire et une lumière douce et bienfaisante sembla un instant se dégager de son armure. Le blessé sentit ses muscles se détendre un peu et la douleur s'amenuiser. Quand il regarda à nouveau son épaule la blessure s'était refermée laissant une croûte bien nette sur la peau comme si le processus avait accéléré sa propre guérison. Il jeta un regard au demi-diable demeuré en arrière qui lui renvoya un signe de tête entendu du genre : « Je te l'avais dis », alors que le paladin se relevait un peu chancelant suite à la dépense d'énergie opérée.

 _« -Et... Qui êtes-vous au final ?,_ s'enquerra l'archer, _Où allez-vous ?_

 _-On est des aventuriers.,_ l'informa Grunlek en les rejoignant.

 _-Nous allons où le vent nous porte.,_ compléta Bob, _Actuellement à un conclave commandé par les supérieurs de Théo._

 _-Tst !,_ commenta ce dernier avec un claquement de langue.

 _-Et toi ?,_ reprit le nain _, Tu vas où ? On pourrait faire le chemin ensemble. Tu es archer, Bob se sentira moins seul du côté des planqués au combat._

 _-Sympa le gnome !_

 _-C'était gratuit. »_

Shin hésita, il serait sûrement plus pratique et plus sécurisé de faire route ensemble mais...

 _« -Je... ne suis pas sur les route par choix.,_ grinça-t-il, amère, _J'ai un but mais je ne sais pas où me rendre pour l'accomplir. Et dernièrement, ces cinglés de l'Église m'ont pris en chasse. Je n'ai aucune destination. »_

A peine il avait prononcé ces mots que Bob éclatait de rire :

 _« -Bienvenu dans notre groupe alors ! »_

Grunlek lui expliqua :

 _« -On est tous dans le même cas tu sais. Moi... j'aime voyager c'est tout. Je n'ai pas de lieux à joindre, c'est le chemin entre eux et moi qui m'intéresse._

 _-Théo lui s'est fixé comme objectif de combattre le Mal qui plane sur le Cratère sous toute ses formes. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas non plus de destination précise à atteindre. Et moi ! Je n'ai même pas de but sinon prouver à ses pédants de l'académie qu'on peut être pyromage sans semer la destruction. Disons que... j'aide Théo dans sa tâche._

 _-On peut pas dire que ça ait réussi jusqu'à maintenant !,_ commenta l'Inquisiteur.

 _-Eh ça va ! On se demande bien qui la sème le plus la destruction ! »_

Et alors que les deux hommes aux natures et manières de pensées si divergentes continuaient à s'apostropher, Grunlek s'avança vers Shin et lui tendit simplement sa main organique pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier accepta non sans une seconde d'hésitation, signant son engagement dans l'équipe.

Le soleil commençait à décroître, les quatre nouveaux compagnons reprirent leur route nain, semi-élémentaire, demi-diable et inquisiteur, tourné vers un destin tourmenté à la finalité incertaine. Prêts à partir à l'Aventure.

* * *

 **Cette fois, Théo était fidèle à la version originale même si ça manquait de petites filles et de boucliers, je dois bien le reconnaitre XD**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je vous envoie plein de bisous et de cookies! *kiss***


End file.
